


Courting Love

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Mentioning of prostitution, Mutual Pining, Pregnant Sex, Regency Romance, Rey is a courtesan, Reylo Baby, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, mentioning of past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: It might not be possible to completely sweep away the memory of his past— and Rey’s as well, but it didn’t matter anymore. They could build a new memory together.





	Courting Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Please mind the tags**
> 
> I am a big fan of historical romance for a long time and this idea keep bugging in my head for a while. Thank you to [Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo) for helping me beta this one. Don’t miss her “Bespoke” fic, it’s a must read and you’ll enjoy every moment in it!
> 
> Again, please mind the tags. If you have any suggestion on the tagging please let me know :)
> 
> Now, without further ado. Enjoy!

 

“She is breathtaking, isn’t she?”

 

Honorable Ben Solo raised his brows as his friend Armitage Hux approached him with a glass of fine wine in his hand. In a room full of noblemen and ladies with the ensemble playing the music for the dancing, Ben felt a little bit bored. The woman he was courting tonight seemed to have a long list of men asking her for a dance.

 

“The entirety of London is jealous of you,” Hux quirked a smile at him, “Snatching the notorious Madam Niima for yourself. Even the wealthiest man cannot beg for her service, even with him being on his knees.”

 

Madam Niima, _Rey_ , was the diamond in the rough, the jewel that eventually radiated her glamour once she made her way to the top of the famous high-class brothel on King street. In her youth she was known for her refine exquisiteness and innocence. Now that she was in her mid-twenties, Rey had acquired the serene beauty of a woman. Her smile was bewitching, tempting, _alluring_ — much like now, when she was smiling to the man she was dancing with.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Rey was a good friend of Lady Amilyn, she wouldn’t have been invited to the ball.

 

Rey had made her place in the upper class society when she became the courtesan of an earl. Growing up from a well-bred family, Rey possessed all the qualities of a refined lady, except for the part that shouldn’t be mentioned. The ladies may have sneered when they heard her name, their husbands, along with unmarried men, went after her.

 

“Wonder whom she preserves her waltz for.” Hux muttered, toying with the glass in his hand, “Look at how Lord Wexley dances on his tiptoes. She won’t satisfy with a clumsy partner like that.”

 

If it wasn’t for the ballroom etiquette that a gentleman shouldn’t keep dancing with the same lady, Ben might have kept Rey to himself. Just the polite touch of a man on her arm and his heart was already ablaze with envy.

 

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? I was the one who introduced her to you at the Lord Crawley Ball and she immediately left me to dance with you. That woman didn’t hide her affection for you at all.” Hux grinned, “Madam Niima had been in high demand even though she has passed her peak age. She once had seven clients in a row, no wonder she could handle two or three of them at the same time.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth. Not only ladies loved rumors, men did, too. They didn’t hold back when they bragged about what they did in private.

 

“Watch you words, Hux,” his voice came out like a rumbling growl, “It’s not polite to address a decent woman like that.”

 

“Decent? Yes, indeed.” Hux sipped his drink.

 

Ben suppressed the urge to punch his friend. Since his return from America to claim his uncle’s property, he had been invited to many balls and banquets, had been introduced to a lot of young women who were in town for the season. Even though he came from a good family, nobles despised a businessman like him, an upper middle-class man who worked for a living. But now that the world was slowly changing and some of them became poor, having their daughters marrying a wealthy man was better than nothing.

 

Yet it was only Rey who had captivated him. A young woman in an eye-catching scarlet dress.

 

He knew who she was, and she knew very well who he was. It had been a year since they established their agreement.

 

Like she knew he was watching, Rey turned around after bowing to her partner when the dancing ended, searching for him. It didn’t take long before her eyes met him from across the hall. And she _smiled_.

 

His heart skipped a beat at that.

 

She walked across the room, smooth like a languid rill, elegantly, her velvet dress fluttering with each pace. Her hair was styled in a high coiffure, exposing the delicate skin of her neck. Eyes followed her everywhere, and Ben could sense many more behind his back, peeking at the couple.

 

“There will be a waltz,” Rey said with her silvery voice and sparkles in her eyes.

 

He knew what she wanted him to do. Ben put down his glass and bowed to her, “Will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?”

 

Rey replied with a smile, put her hand in his and let him lead her to the floor. The waltz was smooth, graceful, and delicate, a dance that had a man and a woman painfully close to each other. The man led, the woman followed, and with every move they balanced each other. Rey straightened her back, tilting her head slightly to the left and slightly backward, in a beginning position that looked like a sculpture of a Greek goddess.

 

His hand pressed on the small of her back as they glided together with the music. Her delicate body molded into his arms, her hand placed on his shoulder, brushing her fingers on his suit. Rey beamed at him, an atrocious act that would have the ladies in the ton frown at her behavior if she was born as a lady.

 

But she was a courtesan, and Rey knew it very well.

 

Rey was free to make her own decisions and not rely on anyone to tell her what to do. Her clients might make demands, but if it became too much she could wipe him from her list, which must be quite a list — given that lots of men had been approaching her tonight and they spoke about her all the time in the Gentlemen club. She knew all the ways to pleasure a man, and not just physically but mentally as well.

 

They knew her, maybe, like the way he knew her, too.

 

It had his heart felt strangely bitter — _jealous_ — at the unpleasant fact that he wasn’t her only one.

 

It was selfish of a man, an unfairly judge when the lady was considered ‘fallen’ when she lost her virtue, but became a shame for a man not to have any experience with a woman. Ben by far, was a capable, grown-up man who never left his partner unsatisfied. His birth may not have matched any of her previous clients of nobility, but his wealth and status among the ton was unmistakable. Rey didn’t even blink an eye when she welcomed him to her bedroom and she was clearly pleased with their coupling.

 

They had a great compatibility both in and out of the bedroom. Rey always enjoyed his quiet and peaceful company and he was amused by her knowledge of art and her collection of classical books in the library of her terrace house. The bookshop at the corner of the street was their favorite place where Ben would look for an addition to his calligraphy set and Rey for a nonsense romance novel she had been obsessed with.

 

In the afternoon they would spend time together drinking tea and reading a book of their own, quietly, in the living room of her house — by the fireplace — until the sun set and dinner was ready.

 

At night, with only the dim light of the candle, he would make love to her, stripping her naked and devouring all of her sweet essence, indulging in the softness of her body when she opened herself to him, reciprocating his touch with generosity and enthusiasm.

 

As the rhythm of the dance changed, Ben held her hand and stretched their arms outwards, her long, toned arm in a white glove paralleled with his muscular arm draped in a black, silken suit. He smelled the sweet fragrance of her when they danced, the same one as everywhere in her house, on her clothes, in her bedroom.

 

The fragrance that was also known to all the men who had been with her before him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I should go home.”

 

“Are you tired?” Rey asked, “My apologies, I shouldn’t have dragged you to all the balls this week. You must be very tired.”

 

“No I’m not tired. Besides, it was you who has been sick for a month. You must be very bored to death.”

 

Last month Rey was sick, throwing up and feeling lightheaded all the time. She assumed that it must have been from eating spoiled fish at her friend’s banquet.

 

Rey hummed as she snuggled up to his body, warm and relaxing and soft, her hand rubbing gently on his broad chest as his fingers stroked through her hair with light fingertips.

 

“I’m thinking about going back to my home in Hampshire.” Ben said, “The one I inherited from my uncle. It has been a year.”

 

“It’s still in the midst of the season,” Rey pouted, “Why don’t you wait until it ends so I can join you there?”

 

“I…” his hesitated, “I need to think about something.”

 

“You are thinking about marriage, aren’t you?”

 

His hand stopped. Ben turned to see her eyes looking up at him. There was no anger or sadness in her eyes, just plain curiosity.

 

“It always end like this,” Rey got up, her hair falling like a dark curtain covering her pert breasts and her shoulders, “A man of your status will have to marry a lady and have an heir.”

 

“Rey. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Ben propped himself up on his elbows, “I haven’t thought about it yet.”

 

“Soon you will. I’m accustomed to it. This is not the first time this has happened.” She picked up her silken night robe and draped it over her body. “You are almost thirty-five, the right age for a man to get married and settle down with a wife and children.”

 

“I have you.” He blurted out.

 

Rey had a knowing look in her eyes when she padded around the bed to his side. The mattress slightly dipped with her weight when she sat beside him.

 

“You are a good man, Ben.” She said, brushing her fingers on the back of his hand, “A true gentleman and a lover in bed. We’ve had a memorable time together, you and I. We better end it that way when there is admiration still between us. I don’t want a tragic ending when we are bored of each other.”

 

There should be no more that mutual enjoyable pleasure between the two of them, Rey had inadvertently made it clear with their formal appointments and the way she pleased him in bed, with eagerness, but not passion. It was all business, with no strings attached.

 

“There is a girl — a woman — out there who deserves your love rather than me,” she reached up to brush the back of her fingers on his cheek, “Find her and cherish her. Make her fall in love with you, living a life that you decide for yourself.”

 

“But —“ Ben caught her hand, it felt cold in his palm, “What about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just go back to my routine.”

 

Resentment riled up deep inside him, “Taking clients?”

 

Something flashed through her eyes, her breath stuttered — just for a brief moment, before she regained her composure.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, “I shouldn’t say that.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s the truth.” Rey shrugged, “That’s how I live, anyway.”

 

Rey was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“I don’t like the word goodbye. It’s better to say _‘See you later’_ , then.” She stood up, “I’ll have my servant see you out.”

 

With a swift movement, Ben snatched her arm, pulling her into the bed until she was splayed underneath him. Her eyes flickered with surprise, her body pressed between his and the mattress below.

 

“One last time,” He kissed her. Rey chuckled and kissed him back, and gladly complied to his wish.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hampshire, along with Sussex, was the sunniest county in Great Britain.

 

Ben walk along the beach that was included in the property of Luke, Lord Skywalker, his deceased uncle with whom he spent years of his childhood. Everything was pretty much the same, like the world had stopped spinning.

 

_Rey would love to walk barefoot on the beach, feeling the fine sand between her toes and collecting sea shells._

 

Women loved jewels. But Rey loved every kind of simple thing like a dried flower, stamps, or a music box. He once carved her just a mere wooden trinket and she teared up in joy, holding it close to her heart. A gesture that —maybe— was just to please him.

 

_He missed her._

 

The sky was clear today, blue, with white clouds scattered like a watercolor painting. Waves of the ocean hit the shore, splashing and roaring with the wind blow. Calm. Peaceful.

 

_He missed her._

 

It had been two years since his uncle passing and there was still nothing much for him to do here. Luke had managed his properties well and they could run a profit on their own. His butler — Charles Threepio — has been sending Ben reports every month and he had done well looking after the land of his lord. The only problem was that Threepio had a terrible sense of decoration. Everything seemed to be in the odd places in his house, with unfashionable wallpaper and furniture. Otherwise, it was a good place to begin building a family.

 

In the past three months he was here, there wasn’t a single moment that he didn’t think of her.

 

_He missed her._

 

He wrote letters to her — in which Rey replied with an excitement and sincere friendship. She told him about the book she was currently obsessed with, the balls she had attended, and the men with whom she had danced with. Rey seemed to be happy as always.

 

_I wish you were here._

 

She never wrote something like that.

 

She probably had a new benefactor by now, a man in the society that was captivated by her beauty and willing to grant her wish. He would soon know her the way Ben had known Rey, how her smile brightened the world, how soft she was under his touch, how she squirmed in the bed when pleasure flooded through her.

 

She was not his.

 

But his heart had been with her, after all this time.

 

 _Always_.

 

There was a strong urge to hop on his horse and ride back to London, to her humble terrace house and confess his love to her, but what if she didn’t feel the way he felt about her? Rey was smart, she definitely knew how he felt about her, and she kept a distance from shared intimacy between them, building an invisible wall that he couldn’t get through.

 

So Ben just left it they way it was, trapped in a limbo of unrequited love for Rey.

 

“Master Solo.”

 

Mitaka, his valet, was huffing behind him when he turned around to his calling. He must have been running all the way from the manor to the beach.

 

“What is it? What has you in a hurry like this?” Ben patiently waited for his servant to catch his breath.

 

“The was a man requesting to meet you, sir.” Mitaka replied, “His name is Finn Storm. He didn’t make an appointment but he said it was an urgent business regarding Madam Niima.”

 

The name of Rey had his undivided attention. He strode back to the manor with worry hung heavily in his heart.

 

Stood in the middle of his foyer was a man who had been his acquaintance for a year.

 

“Sir,” Finn Storm, Rey’s butler, nodded his greeting, “I have to apologize for my rushing, but this is an urgent situation and I cannot keep my eyes closed to this anymore.”

 

“What happened?” _To Rey_ , Ben added silently.

 

“She has been sick for months, Sir.”

 

The replied was like a thunderstrike, Ben’s heart practically stopped beating at the dreadful news, “Months? Why didn’t she tell me?”

 

“Actually, she told all of us to keep our mouths shut. Even in London, no one else knows of her condition except doctor D’arcy.” The butler looked down at the carpet, “I’m indebted to her. I would give my life to her if that means her happiness. Losing you had her heart break into pieces, Sir.”

 

A courtesan sold herself, body and mind, as a career. It wasn’t like she would give away her love and Ben wouldn’t be surprised if Rey had a new lover already. She cut him off so formally when he left her.

 

Seeing through his mind, Finn raised his gaze to meet Ben in the eyes, “It wasn’t going the way you think.”

 

This man had no idea how much Ben wanted it _not_ to go the way he thought. Rey’s pride wouldn’t let her become anyone’s mistress, severing her freedom and binding her fate to the mercy of her protector.

 

But if what Finn said was true…

 

“Prepare my horse,” Ben rang a bell and Mitaka was there to comply to his request.

 

By half an hour later, he was riding to London.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“She was in the parlour of her bedchamber.”

 

Her terrace house was still the same like the last time he visited. Ben nodded to Rose, Rey’s lady’s maid, and took the stairs two at a time.

 

Rey didn’t hire many servants, but it had never been a problem since she lived her life as simply as possible. There was no luxury in her house but a cozy and welcoming feeling. The carpet, curtains, and furniture were plain but made of good material and were in good durability. Rey had decorated her house in a style that reminded him of a countryside manor surrounded by mountains, forest, and a river.

 

_Feels like home._

 

Ben’s hand held still when he reached for the doorknob to her chamber. _How bad has her condition been?_ The season had ended and half of the ton had retreated to their countryside homes. Rey loved to stay at home and rarely presented in the public off season, so he hadn’t heard from her except her letters which told him nothing about her illness.

 

He had made it clear that — despite the end of their relationship as lovers — he still cared about her as a friend. Did she hate him that much? To cut all ties with him, never let him into her life again? _Should he open this door?_ He didn't think it through when he left for London, all he was thinking about was her. _What if she didn’t want to see him? What if she..._

 

“Rose? Are you there?”

 

Ben flinched when her voice broke into his mind. She sounded…fine. Her beautiful voice that he missed so much.

 

He opened the door and walked inside.

 

There she was. Rey Niima —the woman who had been in his dreams after all these time, sitting on the settee across her bed with a piece of cloth and silk yarn in her hand. Her hair was styled into simple braids curling on her shoulder. She wore a light colored dress that made her look like a young maiden, catching the afternoon sunlight from the window and making her glow.

 

She was smiling, happiness surrounded her.

 

“Just a few stitches and I’ll finish this embroidery. Then we shall have tea.” She didn’t look up at first. It might have been his breath hitching or something that caught her attention.

 

When she finally turned towards him, her eyes widened, her face ran out of blood, and she sprang up to her feet.

 

“Rey…”

 

“Why are you here?!” Rey almost stumbled on the hem of her dress as she fled away to the other side of the room, clumsily. She didn’t look or sound angry or annoyed — rather _horrified_.

 

“I was informed that you are unwell.” Although she didn’t look ill at all, and for that Ben felt relieved.

 

“By who?” Her eyes darted to the slightly opened door, “Finn!”

 

Someone closed the door gently, locking them inside together.

 

“Rey.” His chest tightened as his eyes roamed over her. Rey was as beautiful as he remembered, wearing a high-waisted dress fashioned with flower patterns. Her cheeks colored a shade of pink, as well as her plump lips that he knew how soft they were.

 

Her body… her waist… _where is her waist?_

 

“Are you expecting?” His eyes widened in surprise.

 

Her hands flew to the small bump on her belly, hidden discreetly under the layers of her dress. Ben recalled when one of his housemaids got pregnant and had to take a leave because she felt awfully nauseated. Rey had the exact experience about a month before they went apart.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He reached her in a few steps, holding her arms in both hands.

 

“Because it’s not about you,” she avoided eye contact with him.

 

“Why in the world wouldn’t it be about me?” His heart was pounding in his chest, “It’s our child, isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s doesn’t matter,” her trembling voice was the obvious answer to his question, “Sometimes mistake happened and it is too late to do anything about it. This is my child. You don’t have to worry, I have my own savings which are sufficient enough to raise him.”

 

“Or her,” Ben interrupted, his worried for her somehow turned into anger, “Rey, you had no right to hide this from me. This is my child, too. My own blood! Are you cruel enough to deprive her of her own father? Children need their father.”

 

“Not every child, Sir.” Rey swallowed her sobbing, “Not when it’s born of a m-mistake.”

 

“Not a mistake. Just unexpected.”

 

“We can argue all day but you can’t change my mind,” She pulled her arms away from his grip, and they flung immediately to her midsection, “I don’t need your name or your protection. I’m a mistress to no one and I’ve survived living this way.”

 

“And you’ll shut me out for the rest of your life?” His shoulders dropped, every word felt like a knife to his heart. “Do you hate me that much?”

 

Rey met his gaze for the first time. She opened her mouth, but nothing left. Love, longing, and fear flashed through her tearful eyes, making his heart wrench.

 

“Rey,” His tone was cautious. “I’m not punishing you for who you are. It was a means of survival and you survived. It’s my own selfishness and insecurity. I feel jealous knowing that there is another man who knows you the way I do. This thought has been plaguing my heart, making me shiver to my bones, and I see it hurt you tremendously.”

 

Rey trembled when he touched her, even lightly with his finger tip. “It might be bold to beg for your forgiveness. It will be on my conscience until I die,” he said, “But please, Rey. Give me another chance to love you, to cherish you. I can't imagine my life with anyone but you.”

 

Rey eventually allowed herself to lean into his embrace, resting her head under his chin. “I’m a selfish woman, Ben. Love shouldn’t be selfish, but I can’t bear the thought of you with another woman, even if it's your own wife. I will rot with jealousy and hatred, and our love will be doomed. I don’t want to go that way. I’m scared. I…”

 

“Then marry me,” hope fluttered in his heart. _She loved him._ “Be my wife, my one and only. Wake up with me in the morning and hold me close in our dreams. Fill our home with love and joy, with children of our own.”

 

Rey withdrew enough to look up at him. Her round hazel eyes filled with tears and yearning, ”It’s impossible.” she said, ”My past will follow me everywhere. We won't be welcomed to respectable society if you marry me. You have a bright future ahead of you, please don't throw it away for someone like me.”

 

”And regret my decision for the rest of my life?” Ben caressed her face, his thumb gently brushing away her tears. “It might not be easy, but we will figure it out eventually. My mother was cast away from society when she married a merchant from America and look where I am now. Besides, there are people who look beyond the past and treat other people with courtesy and warmth. Don’t be afraid, Rey. You’re not alone.”

 

Rey drew a deep and slow breath. “I have spent a couple months accustoming myself to the thought that I might have lost you forever.”

 

“I’ve failed you once. But I won’t fail you ever again.” He rested his forehead on hers. “I love you, Rey.”

 

“You are incorrigible.” Rey tipped her head back a little and their lips met in a kiss.

 

Happiness warmed him from within as her body leaned against him, and her sweetness had his brain clouded with joy. Rey gasped between their kisses, insatiably, searching for more of him. Ben trailed his hands down her spine to the small of her back, to the mound of her belly. Something nudged under his palm.

 

“Oh,” Rey smiled softly as she saw his confusion. “It’s our baby.” She covered her hand with his, resting them on her bump.

 

_It’s moving._

 

“God,” His vision suddenly blurred as tears pooled in his eyes. Ben wasn’t emotional but dear Lord he was going to weep. _A part of him and her —the fruit of their love, growing inside her womb._

 

“He’s excited to meet his father,” Rey said, “By the next summer you will meet him in person.”

 

“Or her,” Ben had never known such happiness existed. “Why do you insist that it’s a boy?”

 

“Rose told me that we can guess from the shape of my bump.”

 

“Let’s hope that _she_ won’t get my ears.”

 

“And why are you so persistent that it’s a girl?” Rey cupped his cheek, brushing the locks on his forehead and moving to the shell of his ear. “You have a pair of lovely ears. I like them.”

 

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere dissipated, replacing with laugh and merriness. “Is that a ‘Yes’?” Ben asked, “Will you give me the honor to marry you?”

 

“Yes!” She answered breathlessly, “But it might be one of those scandalous marriages because you will be married to a courtesan and your _son_ will be born within four months.”

 

“I can arrange that for my _daughter_ ,” Ben smiled, “We need to skip some steps. The license— easy, the ceremony— a little inconvenient, the wedding night— we can do it right _now_.”

 

Rey gasped as his hands reached a row of buttons on her back. Heat rushed to her face, making her cheeks blush. “I-it might not be a pleasurable sight.” Rey stuttered. “My body is not the same.”

 

“How will it not be pleasurable? You are carrying my child,” He kissed her forehead, reassuring her.

 

Ben removed her clothes layer by layer. There wasn’t an inch of her body that he had never seen, but the sight of her change into motherhood fascinated him. Her breath hitched as he caressed her sensitive breasts, down to the mound of her belly. Rey tugged at his waistcoat and Ben complied by stripping himself naked.

 

Rey sighed with contentment as he carried her to bed, laying themselves side by side and holding her flush against him. She reached down between them and started making love to him with her skilled hands stroking on his member and her lips feathering kisses along his jaw.

 

It might not be possible to completely sweep away the memory of his past— and Rey’s as well, but it didn’t matter anymore. They could build a new memory together.

 

She came astride him when he thought he couldn’t bear it any longer, positioned herself carefully and slid firmly down onto him with his hands supporting her hips. They both moaned at the sensation that they missed so much. Rey shuddered as she tried to accommodate him, her inside was soft and warm, almost making him come right on the spot.

 

Rey placed her hand on his chest for leverage as she slowly rocked her hips, her head tipped back with her eyes eyes closed — the enchanted sight that would be imprinted on his memory for the rest of his life. Ben’s hands were everywhere— from her hip to her belly, to the side of her torso and her breasts. Rey hummed as he fondled her flesh tenderly.

 

“You feel so good.” She whimpered, “So deep, make me feel so full. Can you move? Please, Ben. I need to feel you move now!”

 

His grip tightened on her hip and Ben bucked his hips, matching her rhythm, taking control and setting up a punishing pace. Rey cried out, her full breasts bounced, her inside clenched as intense pleasure flooded through her. She moaned his name as she went over the edge, taking him along with her.

 

Ben pulled her onto him, kissing the heated skin of her neck and shoulders, inhaling her scent. “Sweetheart,” he whispered, nuzzling to the crook of her neck, “I love you.”

 

“I know,” she raised on top of him, kissing his forehead lovingly, “I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She had done a lot of things in her life. But there was a long list of first things she had never done, checking off one by one by Ben Solo.

 

Since the tragedy fell upon her family and led her life astray, Rey has made up her mind that she would have to live as a courtesan for the rest of her life, building her own future from nothing, _alone._

 

Ben was the first one with whom she fell madly in love. Rey couldn’t remember yearning for someone this much since the first time she laid eyes on him, and he felt it, too. She’d never believed in love or devotion before, but now she did. She hadn’t been with anyone since Ben Solo.

 

He had her wear her first wedding gown, the white silken dress especially made for her. Her wedding ring was an heirloom of the Skywalker family, the ring that was once worn by Ben’s grandmother. His family attended their wedding, the previously Lady Leia was now Mrs. Han Solo; they were among the wealthiest families in America. She embraced Rey into her family with the warmest welcome.

 

Even without a title, Ben still came from a lineage of noble families. With the Duke of Alderaan as his grandfather, Ben had many connections within the society that could contribute to his business prosperity. The Lords and Ladies that were his friends greeted Rey with unfailing courtesy, and soon she would be accepted by society as well.

 

Ben gave her the place she could call home, a Georgian manor situated in the beautiful landscape of Hampshire, the property that he inherited from his uncle. It needed a lot of redecoration and she took a pleasure in every moment. It had been her dream to have a lovely countryside home.

 

He had been with her all the time, kneading her aching muscles when she wore herself too much, helping her do things when she was too clumsy to do it by herself, lulling her back to sleep when she woke up in the middle of the night, feeling her baby twisted and turned inside her womb.

 

He gave her the first born of her own. Lily Rose Solo was born in the sunniest day of summer, having her parents weeping with joy as she was welcomed into the world. How he knew it was _a daughter_ still kept her pondering to this day.

 

Rey looked out of the window to the magnificent view of her nursery. She rocked herself leisurely on the rocking chair, with Lily nursing on one of her breasts. The world narrowed down to just the two of them. Rey insisted that the nursery was closed to the bedroom and Rey would nurse the baby herself. Ben —to her surprise, agreed with her. He even woke up to the cry of his daughter at night and brought her to Rey if she was hungry.

 

She would never find another husband like him.

 

The tugging on her breast had ceased and Lily went to her slumber. It was then that Rey heard a sound from the door and found her husband standing there, propping himself against the wall, his dark, sparkling eyes on her. Rey felt the heat rush to her face, in an unnecessary exaggerated modesty that came out of nowhere.

 

Seeing her awkwardness, Ben moved away from the wall, leaned down over her and released her nipple from the baby's mouth with the gentle pressure of his finger. He took Lily from her and carefully put the sleeping baby in her crib. This gesture of a father had her stomach do a weird flip. The special bond between them was beyond her imagination.

 

There was a hot need in his eyes when he turned back, his gaze moving all over her bare chest, and she blushed as she quickly fixed her dress.

 

“How was your day?” Rey asked when they retreated to their own chamber.

 

“Good,” he replied, closing the door softly behind him. “And how was yours?”

 

“Good,” she replied, shuffling, “Lily is a good girl recently. She took a long afternoon nap and I think that her sleeping routine will be well established anytime soon.”

 

“Uh-huh,” He approached her, making her heart flutter with the warm, deep velvety voice of his, “And what about you?”

 

Shivers ran up and down her spine. It had been a long time since their last coupling before Lily was born. The doctor informed her that she had recovered well and was ready to get back into the activity, but her heart was still heavy with uncertainty. There was unmistakable passion in Ben’s eyes whenever he looked at her. _What if she didn’t live up to his expectations?_ Her body had changed so much that she didn’t feel like herself anymore and that made her scared.

 

“A little bit tired,” she avoided his gaze, “I think I’ll take a nap.”

 

“Would you mind if I join you?” He was standing so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. There was a fresh scent of grass and hay, as he had been visiting his tenants today.

 

 _I’m blushing._ Rey thought helplessly to herself. When was the last time she blushed in front of a man fully clothed? He hadn’t even touch her yet and her knees were about to wobble.

 

“I w-wouldn’t,” She stuttered, “Or we could have tea! You must be exhausted. Let’s have some refreshment.”

 

“Rey,” Ben held her arm when she was about to walk past him, “I miss you.” His gaze made her inside throb with anticipation, but her conscience said otherwise.

 

“I’m always here.”

 

“But you won’t let me touch you,” he pleaded, “It had been _months_ , I could hardly wait any longer. What makes you scared? Please tell me, Rey.”

 

“I…”

 

“You are a mother of my child and you are beautiful as always. I love you. I desire you.” Ben wound his arm about her, feathering kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips.

 

Her body gave in to the pleasure that ignited inside. Rey gasped as she felt the hardness under his pants pressing her belly. “You might be disappointed.”

 

“We won’t know if we don’t try.”

 

With their clothes piled up on the floor, Ben laid her down on the bed, and his eyes widened in amazement as he saw how her body had morphed. His arousal stood strong about his midsection, and his fingers shook a little bit as he touched her breasts, sending a tingling feeling flashing throughout her body. Ben lowered his head and nudged his nose at the underside of her breast. His lips soon followed, kissing and sucking her sensitive mounds.

 

Rey felt his warmth along the length of her body, her leg entwined with his, and her hips started moving on their own, grinding against his hardness. A guttural groan escaped his throat, hiking her desire.

 

“You minx.” She felt his smile on her skin. Ben slid an arm beneath her shoulders, gathering her in his arms. He latched on her breast, the one that wasn't vacant, and drew a long moan from her.

 

Her fingers tangled in his soft, luxurious dark hair, her head tipped back as the sensations overwhelmed her. Rey had never experienced this. There was something inside her that had always been there, and now it was awake, coursing through her veins and making her body sing.

 

Rey felt a familiar throbbing of her breasts, a tide of emotion curled inwardly before it exploded into a million stars. Rey cried as her body convulsed with intense pleasure. His hands kept caressing her through her climax until she was soft and relaxed beside him.

 

His lips glistened with something that she was certain was her milk when he propped himself up on one elbow, looking at her with a smile tugging at his lips.

 

”Sweetheart,” His arousal strained against her folds. In her oblivion, Rey peppered kissed all over his face, his lips, his neck, and his chest. Ben was built like an oak tree, broad and strong, making her feel safe.

 

Rey winced when he came inside at last for his own satisfaction. There was no pain but a strange, indescribable feeling of her passage that hadn’t been stretched for a while. Ben waited for her, his body vibrating with need. “Please tell me you are alright,” he pleaded breathlessly, “Or else I’m going to die because you feel so good!”

 

The vulnerability in his tone had her undivided attention. Rey rubbed his back gently, feathering a kiss on his temple. “You can move now,” warmth filled in her chest, _her husband found her desirable_. “Make love to me.”

 

It wasn’t intimidating like she had thought. Bearing a child had awoken a sensation never known to her body or mind. Ben tried to keep himself in control, but soon he lost it. He drove into her with a force that almost lifted her hips off the mattress, grunting as he tried to lengthen his own release for her sake.

 

“You can let go,” she whispered to his ear, and Ben came undone. His seed spurted inside her, filling her to the brim. His climax drew out her own and Rey came with a trembling moan.

 

“I love you,” she whimpered in repeat, their bodies soon relaxed, bathing in the afterglow of their love making.

 

“I know.” Ben chuckled when she snuggled up to his body, refusing to let go of his warmth. “Sweetheart, I love you,too.”

 

 

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment!
> 
> You can find me as erney007 in basically every platform :)


End file.
